The overall goal of this study is to assess the value of potassium- magnesium citrate in preventing hypokalemia and magnesium depletion in patients taking diuretics. The hypothesis to be tested is that K-Mag citrate is capable of meeting these objectives because of its high bioavailability. When the above goal is met, an ancillary goal will be to examine the effect of K-Mag citrate in magnesium depletion of non-diuretic use (chronic alcoholism).